


Build me up, Buttercup

by AnaBolena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha x Omega, Alpha!Dean, Build me up butter cup-song, Daddy/Son bonding, F/M, NO labor, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant!Reader, Silight Breath Play, Singing, The Fundations, Water braking, a/b/o dynamics, knotting-barely, labor inducing, marital sex, omega!reader, special bonding, through the mom's belly, un protected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaBolena/pseuds/AnaBolena
Summary: This is a compilation of writing challenges: 1) Whywhydoyouwantmeto saymyname Orion's 1K celebration challenege, prompt: 'That’s your problem, Ray. Your ideal girl… is you. With tits!' FAQ about time travel.2)Impalaimagining Kiky challenge, Prompt: Pregancy, breath play.3) Dr-dean A/B/O challenge, prompt: Build me up, Buttercup by The Fundations4) Babypieandwhiskey Cam's Challenge, Prompt: 'Can I please go to the bathroom alone'





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a compilation of writing challenges: 1) Whywhydoyouwantmeto saymyname Orion's 1K celebration challenege, prompt: 'That’s your problem, Ray. Your ideal girl… is you. With tits!' FAQ about time travel.  
>  2)Impalaimagining Kiky challenge, Prompt: Pregancy, breath play.  
>  3) Dr-dean A/B/O challenge, prompt: Build me up, Buttercup by The Fundations  
>  4) Babypieandwhiskey Cam's Challenge, Prompt: 'Can I please go to the bathroom alone'

“Some girls are into science fiction!”

“ **That’s your problem, Ray. Your ideal girl… is you. With tits!** ” 

Your lips move in sync with the movie and you laugh at poor Ray; Pete will never stop being an ass. You feel the slight annoyance again and that familiar pressure on the bladder. You turn off the tv, with a puff and an eye roll you get up, gently, bit by bit and walk down the hall to the bathroom, for the fourth or fifth time tonight. 

The toilet lid is cold, making you shudder. Looking down at your feet, you realize you can’t see anything past that sticking-out belly button; it looks so weird and dark, and every time you cough or laugh it goes even further out.

On the way back to the bedroom you yawn, bare feet stumping against the tiled floor, sounding heavy.  Hating the fact you walk like a doped duck, you stop to catch your breath.

With a sigh, you sit back on the edge of the bed and stare at the bright red light on the night stand, 2:44, carefully enough not to wake up the sleeping alpha on the other side, although he wouldn’t wake up because of you plopping down next to him.

Somewhere in the last 38 weeks you’d become a night owl, sleeping all day and staying up all night, and that was the least significant change you suffered. It started with the sudden anger and snapping at people when they were acting up towards you.  You’d never been the typical submissive omega, but you’d always been polite and sweet, well… ‘til you weren’t.

And then came the disgust towards the smells and foods you’d loved, even Dean started smelling different to you, but it wasn’t a bad change that one, no. Suddenly his scent was magnified, like it was the first time you scented him, but a thousand times better, not just honey and leather, but a thousand honeybees wearing leather jackets while making royal jelly.  And you couldn’t get enough of him. Even now, as you look at him over your shoulder, just lying there and breathing steadily, your pussy clenches and a gush of arousal floods from you. 

Yes, you’d become insatiable, people say it’s because you’re carrying an alpha, but it’s not an alpha, it’s a freaking alien, it never stops moving, and nothing calms him down! Nothing but his father’s voice. 

Wincing at the little legs kicking your ribs, you lay back on the bed, grunting when the sciatic nerve gets bitten by the bones.  With a not so deep sigh, because your lungs have less space as the days go by, you contemplate your options. Calming the little pup down yourself so you can have some rest is not an option, he never stops writhing no matter what you do. The only thing that does it for him is his dad’s voice. 

“Dean.” You pat his chest and he sits up in a heartbeat. “That’s fast…” 

“Huh? What? Hun,you okay? Is it time?” His heads moves from one side to the other, but his eyes remain closed for a few seconds before he opens them and he sees you holding a laugh.

“Relax!” You chuckle. “I’m fine.” Leaning forward a bit, you kiss his lips and cup his cheek, the burn sensation of his scruff on your palm distracting you from your original intention as you deepen the kiss, parting your lips and letting your tongue swipe over his lower lip. 

Dean growls low into the kiss and you suck a breath between your teeth, partly because of how tremendously horny he’s making you, and partly because of your liver being treated like a punching bag. “Dean.” His name’s a whimper. 

“Yes, baby.” He moans in response, his big warm hand moves to your chest and he starts palming one of your breasts. 

“Dean… I need you-”

“Oh, Y/N. I need you too. You’re so hot!” He starts nibbling your jaw, his tongue lapping at the recently re-opened mark on the side of your neck. 

“Stop.” You push him by his firm chest, feeling his muscles twitch under your touch. “I want this so badly, but I need you to talk to your kid first, cos he’s driving me crazy again. And I really could use some sleep.”

Dean growls and goosebumps spread all over your heated skin. “Just sing to him a little before we rock him.” You’re breathless already. 

Dean arches an eyebrow suggestively. “Please.” You bite your lip. 

He lays on his stomach, that hard yet soft pouchy stomach, and starts sliding down, until his head is at the same level as your womb.  His fingers hook on the hem of your sleeping shirt, slowly lifting it up, never breaking the contact with your body. 

As if he knew, the pup inside your belly goes even crazier, creating waves and poking his elbows and knees. “He senses you.” Dean places a sweet kiss under your navel, right when the dark line starts and you smile down at him.

He finally settles down between your open legs, both hands on your distended abdomen.  You can feel the baby’s been appeased already.  Dean’s warm breath a couple of centimeters above your underwear line, he starts clicking his tongue and you follow the rhythm slightly drumming your fingers on the top of your belly.

_ Why do you build me up, Buttercup, baby _

Your nose crinkled in happiness when his deep husky voice starts singing

_ Just to let me down and mess me around.  _

_ And then worst of all you never call, baby _

_ When you say you will but I love you still _

_ I need you more than anyone, darlin' _

_ You know that I have from the start _

_ So build me up, Buttercup, don't break my heart.  _

 

You move your head with the song and your heart swells at the sight your eyes are witnessing: the toughest alpha you’d ever met, the one that swore he didn’t do romantic, the one that would never fluffed himself for a pup, is now singing a 60’s pop hit, to your unborn son, just because he loves the sound of his daddy’s voice.

 

_ "I'll be over at ten", you told me time and again _

_ But you're late, I wait around and then. _

 

“ _ Bah, dah dah. _ ” You join him with a little chorus, and he answers you with the biggest grin.

 

_ I went to the door, I can't take any more _

_ It's not you, you let me down again.  _

 

“ _ Hey, hey, hey! _ ” You sing again, he looks up, and you’re aware that the movements inside you have ceased.

 

“ _ Baby, baby, try to find, _ ” Dean’s realizes the same thing, his suddenly hooded eyes now focused on you. 

 

“ _ Hey, hey, hey! _ ” You answer him, feeling your breathing become shallow.

 

“ _ A little time and I'll make you mine _ .” His big warm hands leave your belly and he starts crawling his way up your body. 

 

“ _ Hey, hey, hey! _ ” You cradle his face with your hands and pulling the rest of the way up, your legs spreading wider so he can kneel properly in between them.

 

“ _ I'll be home. I'll be beside the phone waiting for you, _ ” He whispers, nudging your head to the side, and you tremble when his scruff scratches your sensitive skin.

 

“ _ Oooh-oo-oooh, _ ” You sing completely out of breath, eyes closed.

 

Dean cuddles your cheeks and moves in he's now fully facing you, you open your eyes when he remains still and silent. And that’s when his plump lips turn into an ‘O’ and he sings back. “ _ Oooh-oo-oooh _ ” 

 

His mouth crushes yours in a luscious, sweet kiss.  You part your lips, granting him access without him having to ask for it. You moan, your tongues dancing together, roaming the insides of each other’s mouth, even though you both know it by heart. You teeth graze his lower lip and you pull at it, loving the way he grunts when you do it.

Dean’s hand slid down your sides, his scratchy thumbs drawing patterns on your fervent skin.  His fingers land on the crumpled hem of your shirt, his mouth finally leaves yours, before your lungs start screaming for air. He pulls the cotton fabric up and over your head, just to toss it to the side of the bed and you hear it land somewhere on the floor with a soft thud.  

He moves back to admire your body, “Never seen a more beautiful woman in my life.” 

Shivering you pull him back to you by the back of his neck, Dean plants a chaste peck on your lips and begins a trail of open mouth kisses down your jaw and neck, you whimper as his teeth scrape the scarred keloid, his canines fitting perfectly. 

“My Omega.” 

A choked whimpering sound escapes your body at his words and at the same time his fingers tweaking your nipples, the electricity traveling down to your slicked pussy. 

“Alpha, I can’t take it anymore.  Please fuck me!” 

Dean chuckles, the rumbling of his chest against your own makes your swollen breasts hard as rock, and there’s the hint of a sticht of pain shooting through your nipples. Clumsily you push Dean back, until his back hit the mattress and climb on top of him.  He does quick work on his boxers, laying naked bellow you.

Both your knees on the side of his hips, your stomach blocking the view of his beautiful cock, holding your weight with one hand on his shoulder, you proceed to remove your underwear, Dean’s hands on your waist, helping you stay steady.

Your hand goes between your bodies, gripping his wide girth, fingers barely meeting around it. Your body quakes as you slide down onto him, leisurely taking him bit by bit, your slit puffed by the far stage of pregnancy, your padded walls engulf him and Dean growls feeling you tighter than ever. 

Once he’s fully seated, you let your legs stretch, before crossing them around Dean’s back. The sides of his green eyes wrinkle when you gaze meet. You smile back at him, arms snaking around his neck, bringing him closer to you, and he rest his forehead against yours. 

You gasp and close your eyes shut at the first rocking movement of your hips, your throbbing clit rubs on his crotch, the head of his cock hitting your g-spot and it only takes you half a dozen thrust to come undone. Dean pulls you by the back of your head, colliding his lips to yours, tongues twirling in a whirlpool of thirst and hunger for one another. You grind down and ride out the explosion of pleasure.

Dean kneels on the bed, never retreating from you, and he places you delicately on the bed, taking one of your extra pillows and accommodating it under the curve of your back. He takes your legs by the calves and lift them up, carefully enough not to crush you.

You feel the movement inside you again and this time you’re able to ignore it. Dean kisses your ankles as he starts circling his hips, and everything starts to build up again. The squelching sound of your flooded sex smacking against his, whimpers and grunts filling the air of the stuffy room. 

And it’s perfect, neither of you has the need to say a word, you both know exactly how you feel about one another; it’s all there, in the way your fingers interlace, the lovingly look in your eyes as you look up at him, how his free hand moves to your belly, so tenderly. Words will just ruin the moment.  

Your hand holding his travels up your body and he knows exactly what is it that you want, he lets go and in an instant your eyes roll to the back of your head, his grip tightens around your throat and his thrusts become deeper. 

You feel his cock twitch with every plunge and your inner walls flutter at the proximity of your second orgasm. His hold relents just as your lung start to burn and you draw in a deep breath. His big hand moves to your face, covering your mouth and nose at the same time. Cutting your oxygen supply altogether. 

You come again, it’s blinding for the two of you, and he can’t control it anymore. All of a sudden the base of his cock swells and rope after rope of his hot seed shoots deep inside you. His hand releases your face and it all becomes one single cry of passion. 

He lays down next to you, your bodies still connected. “I love you so much.” His broken voice whispers in your ear. 

“I love you.” Chest heaving, lungs at blaze, pussy still clenching. 

Once your his body relaxes he rolls to the side, his big palm on the crown of your belly, thumb rubbing imperfect circles. “I love you both.” He turns to kiss you, with even more passion than before. 

You need to go to the bathroom, Dean helps you getting up. Your feet move fast, it’s like you can’t hold it in anymore, and just when you’re standing in front of the closed toilet you feel the gush of warm liquid running down your thighs. 

“Oh my god!” 

“What happened? Are you alright?” Dean appears next to you. “Ohh, don’t worry baby, I’ll clean it up.” He rubs your back.

“No, Dean, my water just broke!” 

He stares with wide eyes. “It’s okay… breath,” you assure him. “We’re ready, we’d been preparing for this moment for months.”

Dean hugs you and places a tender kiss on your forehead before he does the same with your lips. “I love you.” He says again. 

“I love you, more. Now,  **can I please go to the bathroom alone?** I like to pee without an audience.”

 


End file.
